Marriage
Requirements: * Both parties need to be single. You can use Sex Change Card to change your character’s gender. * It must be a heterosexual marriage. * Both parties need to reach at least Level 40. * Both parties need to be online. * Both parties need to be on each other’s friendlist. * At least 1999 Intimacy points. * At least one set of wedding rings. Propose ' * Go to the Character menu and click on the Marriage icon to open the proposal menu. * You can propose once every 30 minutes. * You can spend Diamonds to announce your proposal server-wide Once the other player accepts the proposal, a wedding ring will be sent to her/him and the two will become husband and wife. '''Intimacy ' * Once 2 players become friends, they will have an Intimacy value. * Team Dungeon: earn 4 Intimacy points for clearing one dungeon together, max 20 points a day. * Bless World Tree: earn 20 Intimacy points for blessing each other’s World Tree, max 20 points a day. * Water: Earn 3 Intimacy points for watering for each other’s plants, Max 60 points a day. * Kill Bugs: Earn 3 Intimacy points for killing bugs for each other, max 60 points a day. * Steal Harvests: lose 2 Intimacy points for stealing from each other’s Garden, max 20 points a day. * Send Roses: earn 1 Intimacy point for sending 9 roses to the each other. A maximum of 200 Intimacy points can be obtained per day. 'Marriage Menu ' * There are 3 tabs in the Marriage menu: Affection, Wedding and Divorce. * In the Affection panel, you can consume Love Crystals to upgrade the small Hearts icon around the couple. Love Crystals can be obtained from Weddings when players use confetti. It may also be found from Wedding Garb Chests bought in the shop. * Every time the 6 small Hearts are lighted, Affection will be upgraded by 1 level. * Lighting the small Hearts will give the characters stats bonus. Upgrading Affection will increase character’s resistances. 'Wedding Party ' Requirements: * Must take place between 10 am and 11 pm server time. * The 2 players need to be husband and wife. * Each couple can hold one wedding party each day. * Each player can attend 3 wedding parties each day. * There are 3 types of wedding parties: Common, Romantic and Fantasy, each with different after-wedding gift chests. * Romantic Chests and Fantasy Chests have a chance to give Wedding Garb materials. * The blacklisted players cannot attend the wedding party. * You can only attend one party at a time. If you leave the party before it ends, you cannot join any other ongoing parties. '''Wedding Rules * A wedding party lasts 20 minutes. * If the wedding party reaches high enough Passion, the husband and wife will get special flairs. * At the wedding party, the bride and groom can gift Confetti to the guests to increase Passion and earn Host Chests. * Guests can give their blessings to the couple to increase Passion. * Each player can give blessings once per party for free. * Guests can set fireworks to increase Passion and earn Fireworks Gift Packs. * Confetti and fireworks may both be used 50 times at one wedding party. * After the party, the hosts and guests will get Common/Romantic/Fantasy Chests according to the party type. Extra Passion Chests will be delivered if the party had enough Passion. Divorce ''' * The wedding ring will disappear. * You can divorce unilaterally if your spouse has not logged in for 10 days or by spending some Diamonds. * Otherwise, you must mutually split. * '''Mutual Split: If your spouse agrees, you can divorce. No need to pay any fee. * Force Divorce: No need for approval. You need to pay 1000 Diamonds * Lost Spouse: If your spouse has been missing for 10 days, you can divorce unilaterally.